The Six
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Isabelle and Sophia Jackson, Lucas and Daphne Grace, Aria Zhang, and Damon Valdez have always been different. Their adventures are a little different then their parents. These six teenagers are somehow supposed to hide their demigod side from the mortal world and attend high school at the same time. Summary continued inside.


**Title: The Six**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: ****Isabelle and Sophia Jackson, Lucas and Daphne Grace, Aria Zhang, and Damon Valdez have always been different. Their adventures are a little different then their parents. These six teenagers are somehow supposed to hide their demigod side from the mortal world and attend high school at the same time. With players, mean girls, homework, baby sitting, not to mention, the monsters, will these friends be able to stick together?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I _do _own Isabelle, Sophia, Lucas, Daphne, Aria, Damon, Cassie, Simon, Luke, and Callie. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is my new fic! I am really hoping you guys love it. Please tell me if you would like me to continue it in a review or vote in the poll on my profile. Seriously, I want to know if you love it, if you hate it, what you think. It's a little short, but I need to know if you want me to continue before I continue writing for it. I do have a lot of ideas for it though, so...I'll shut up now and let you guys read the story. Oh, and please thank Katherington for Sophia's name and the website that helped me with Lucas' middle name and all the other's first and middle names. T<strong>**hanks and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It'd been surprising that Piper and Jason had children first. Everyone had assumed Percy and Annabeth would be the first of the group to have children. After all, they'd met first, dated first, got engaged first. Upon the news, some wondered on the two's reaction. Percy just grinned and clapped Jason on the back. He said seriously, although his grin never faded and his eyes sparkled mischievously, "I do not envy you, dude."<p>

Of course, no one understood what he meant or the way Annabeth shook her head in amusement. Nine months later, they did. Lucas Alexander Grace came screaming into the world on August 16, 2022. It was an exhausted Piper and ecstatic Jason who named Leo godfather, with Annabeth his godmother.

The young couple realized later that know they knew why Percy and Annabeth looked so amused. The two were parental or older brother and sister figures to most half-bloods. It wasn't hard for them to figure how difficult it was to raise a child.

Of course, when several months later Percy and Annabeth announced they were having kids, Jason and Piper just grinned ridiculously at them. Time passed and each of the demigods started to have kids. Annabeth gave birth to twins, Isabelle Zoe Jackson and Sophia Bianca Jackson little less than a year after Lucas was born. They waited a few years, and then Luke Charles Jackson was.

Piper and Jason had a second child, named Daphne Victoria Grace. Leo and Calypso had a son they named Damon Leon Valdez. Several years later, they had a little girl named Calliope Aura, or as she demanded, Callie for short.

Frank and Hazel had two children, a girl named Aria Phoenix Zhang and a boy named Simon Pax Zhang. Rachel and Nico surprised everyone when they wed. They had a daughter named Cassandra Thea di Angelo, often called Cassie or Angel.

The demigods never hid their parentage from their children and that made it a lot easier to explain when their powers started showing up. Isabelle ended up flooding the closest when she was angry. Lucas destroyed all of the Grace's dishes when he lost control. Damon would scream 'Flame on!' and jump into the Jackson's pool. Cassie would turn her eyes green and tell Simon his goldfish was in Elysium.

However, the older the teens got, the more everyone started to notice what else they gained from their parents. Sophia would blush whenever Damon would flirt with her and Lucas would always stare dreamily at Isabelle when she was laughing. It made all of the seven along with the old counselors at Camp Half-Blood groan at the idea of going through it all over again.

* * *

><p>Sophia Jackson was the logical one in her group of friends. She was the one to drag her sister and the others <em>out <em>of trouble. To hold them back. To make sure they didn't do anything stupid. However, right now it was Lucas and Damon holding her back.

Her green eyes burned with fury and she screamed out curses in Greek at the object of her rage. Xavier Smith had backed away from the blond, his eyes wide with fear. Damon and Lucas finally managed to drag her into an empty classroom, where they released her. Aria was already modifying the Mist to cover up her incident, while Daphne was gripping the older girl's wrists, talking to her softly. The boys watched her warily, looking afraid of her getting angry again.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia gave a small smile to her friends. She reassured, "I'm good, I swear. We need to find Isabelle though." The other four exchanged looks and Lucas demanded, "Why? What happened?"

Aria gasped and exclaimed, "Oh Styx, Sophia, please tell me he did not do what I'm thinking he did!" She grimly nodded and Damon threw up his hands. He asked exasperated, "Will someone tell us what's going on?"

Daphne explained, "You know how Isabelle's been dating Xavier?" Both nodded, although Lucas looked put out by the reminded. She continued, "He has a track record of dumping a girl after he sleeps with her or cheating on her if she won't. Sophia and Isabelle found him by the locker's kissing. Wait, where'd Sophia go?"

The four all looked at the empty door. Damon groaned, "Oh, damn it."

* * *

><p>Isabelle hugged her knees to her chest, ignoring the door opening behind her. The door closed and her sister sat next to her. Neither spoke, just stared off the rooftop. Finally, Isabella whispered, "I was such an idiot."<p>

Gently pulling the dark haired girl into a side hug, Sophia said gently, "No, you weren't. You were hoping he changed and that isn't a bad thing. He's good at acting, and he didn't trick just you. He had me, and Aria, and Daphne completely fooled. His reputation seemed solid. Most girls were too embarrassed to actually warn anyone he was a player and a jerk."

Both girls looked over as the door opened. Their four friends were standing there. No words were needed as they joined the sisters. Damon grinned after what seemed to be an hour to the ADHD firestarter. "You know, we should turn this into our place. Where we can do whatever we want without parents, siblings, or anyone butting in."

Aria and Daphne exchanged looks and Lucas said, "That's not such a bad idea." All four turned to the Jackson sisters. After all, this _was _their house. Looking at her sister with mischief in her grey eyes, Isabelle asked, "You convince Mom, I take Dad?"

The blond grinned. "Deal!" Outside the door, their parents looked amused. It looked as if the six teenagers were getting into the trouble their parents never got the chance too. Namely dating, high school, and whatever the mischievous teens could get themselves into. Annabeth looked at her husband and asked, "Do you think we should?"

Percy grinned and said, "At least this way, we can hear about whatever the Hades they get themselves into too. Just for the record, Lucas and Damon even think about-"The doorbell rang downstairs, cutting him off.

As the demigod went to answer the door, Annabeth went to her and her husband's room. Picking up a photograph with the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and the rest of the counselors, the daughter of Athena chuckled. She didn't have to see the future to know the past was being repeated in the best possible way.


End file.
